Valar Morghulis y Valar Dohaeris Bitches
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Para aquellos que no hablen Valyrio, el titulo se lee como: "Todos los hombres deben morir y todos los hombres deben servir Perras" o en este caso los alfas. Tsu es una omega que cansada del acoso de los alfas, aprende a defenderse logrando que su personalidad se retuerza un poco y ahora sea una amante de darle su merecido a los alfas engreidos. Pasen a leer como Tsu patea alfas
1. Chapter 1

— ¿Como la llamaste? — Pregunto la castaña omega con una mirada de pocos amigos al chico azabache que le sacaba al menos una cabeza

— La Llame Zorra Omega — Respondio con voz arrogante y prepotente. Típico alfa, pensó Tsu

— ¿Y porque la llamaste asi? — Dijo sin mucha paciencia.

— Por que viste como una zorra, mira su falda, es demasiado corta — Apunto a la falda de la rubia fresa y esta se sonrojo

— Oh ya veo, eres un imbécil — hablo con una sonrisa sarcástica

— ¿Como me llamaste? — Hablo con molestia ¿quien se creía esta omega para hablarle asi?

— Te llame Imbécil ¿acaso el alfa es sordo? — Pregunto con burla y el la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza

— ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?! — Hablo colérico

— ¿Como te atreves a hablarle a ella asi pedazo de animal? — Dijo con una voz mas calmada pero amenazante

— Eso es todo, te voy a enseñar a respetar — Levanto la mano para golpearla, pero el golpe jamas llego, ya que Tsu tomo su mano y la doblo causando que el cayera de rodillas — ¡Maldita!

— Yo te voy a enseñar a respetar — sonrio doblando su muñeca — Me interesa un rábano que seas un chico o un alfa o la puta de alguien — lo giro y lo sostuvo del cuello — Si vuelves a faltar le el respeto a cualquier chica o omega aquí, te castrare — el gruño e intento usar su fuerza para soltarse pero eso solo logro que ella aplicara mas fuerte — ¿Estamos claros?

— Jamas haré lo que una p- ella rompió uno de sus dedos causando que soltara un alarido de dolor

— Tienes 9 mas oportunidades de decir lo correcto — Tomo otro de sus dedos — No repetiré la pregunta

— No lo volveré a hacer — Mascullo entre dientes

— Me alegra tu comprensión, y antes de que pienses atacarme por la espalda en cuanto te suelte — susurro en su oído — Quiero que sepas que lo siguiente que te romperé sera una costilla — lo solto tirándolo al suelo y aunque el mas alto refunfuño no la ataco, esa omega estaba loca.

— Gracias Tsu-chan, pero no era necesario — Le agradeció su amiga

— Lo era, ese idiota era nuevo, si no aprendía las reglas desde el principio después haría un lío — se bajo de hombros

— Como era de esperarse de la vicepresidente del comité disciplinario — Hablo un pelirrojo a su lado

— ¡Enma! — se lanzo encima la castaña abrazándolo con fuerza

— Moh Tsu-chan ya te he dicho que no soy un peluche — se quejo con un puchero

— ¡Pero si eres una monada! — Alego con una voz infantil y la mayoría no podia creer que esa chica en apariencia linda se hubiera enfrentado a un alfa como si no fuera la gran cosa

— ¿Tsu-chan acaso eres Bipolar? — Pregunto la rubia fresa con una gota recorriendo le la sien

Ella alzo la ceja y lo pensó un poco — Hasta donde se no...

— Por cierto ¿han llegado mas candidatos de tu padre? — Hablo el pelirrojo

— No, el numero 25 fue el ultimo que llego — Sonrio de lado — Una verdadera lastima, ya le estaba agarrando gusto

— ¿Al alfa? — Dijeron extrañados sus amigos

— A patearles el trasero — Sonrio de forma sádica y sus compañeros suspiraron, debieron haberlo visto venir

— En serio eres un caso especial...

— ¿En serio? — Entro a la sala donde la mayoría de los alfas se les pusieron los pelos de punta y los omegas sonrieron mientras que los Betas suspira ron — No lo noto... — Sonrió, hoy seria otro bello día.

...

— ¿Cuantos has enviado? — Pregunto el azabache revisando el IPad con la información respectiva

— 25... — Suspiro Iemitsu, no era que no estuviera orgulloso de su hija, pero si seguía de esta forma jamas encontraría una pareja con la que ser feliz

— ¿Y cuantos envio al hospital?

— 24 a uno lo mando por correo a Siberia — ahora el como habia pasado por aduana ni idea. Solo sabia que ahora el pobre sufría de una grave claustrofobia

— ¿Seguro que es una omega? — Pregunto con la ceja alzada, sonaba a mucho trabajo para una omega

— Por lo que Nana me contó, Tsu-chan tomo clases de Krav maga por 6 años, Baritsu por 7, Karate 5, Box 4, y ahora practica artes marciales mixtas — Explico, su hija era cosa seria

— Vaya... Eso la hace muy interesante — no se imaginaba que la niña que sonreia dulcemente en la foto fuera tal arma humana, aunque de hecho su aspecto le ayudaba, nadie lo vería venir

— Por esa razon es que he decidido algo — Llamo la atención el mayor presente

— ¿y eso seria?

— Tsu-chan sera mi sucesora

— Pero ella es una omega, nadie querrá aceptarla — Alego su Padre, sabia que era cruel lo que decía pero el mundo de la mafia era aun mas cruel

— Probemos la entonces — Hablo Reborn — Usemos a sus próximos guardianes, todo ellos son alfas de alto nivel, si ella logra derrotarlos a todos y cada uno a nadie le cabra duda de su fuerza — sugirió — y si pierde debido al trato que hizo contigo de casarse con el que la derrotara, ganamos de todas formas

— Me parece perfecto — Sonrio el mayor — Reborn tu la supervisaras

— Parece divertido~ — sonrió de lado, mucha diversión estaba por venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un hermoso día y Tsu quería escupir en el. Personalmente le gustaban los días de lluvias, pero estando cerca de la primavera o verano, o alguna estación calurosa -Nunca aprendió que estación venia primero y cual después ¿Algun problema con eso? Muerdan la - no podia pedir mucho.

Como era de mañana, Tsu salio de la casa temprano para hacer su rutina de ejercicios mientras cuidaba que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez termino volvio mientras tarareaba una canción y tomaba un baño. Su uniforme impecable como siempre la esperaba, cuando pudo sentir un olor distintivo. A alfa... No se parecía al de ningun alfa con el que se hubiera topado antes, pero por su intenso aroma que despedía le hacia saber que era un alfa de alto rango. ¡Un nuevo pretendiente! ¡Le serviría para calentar~! Con una sonrisa en el rostro se puso ropa cómoda ya que no deseaba manchar su uniforme con sangre ajena, quitar la sangre era muuuuuuy dificil y tedioso.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el alfa esperado, solo que este parecía diferente al resto... Este parecía ¿amable? No... No, era eso oh si ¡Inteligente! — Tsu-chan ¿y tu uniforme? — Le pregunto su madre al terminar de saludar al azabache notando que su hija no estaba arreglada como siempre lo estaba

— No queria ensuciar lo Mama — explico terminando de bajar las escaleras — ¿Quien es el invitado? — Dijo viendo al mayor con curiosidad, el que no le viera con superioridad era raro.

— Oh querida, el es Reborn-kun sera tu nuevo tutor — Dijo con una sonrisa, su esposo tan considerado como siempre se había tomado la molestia de enviar un tutor para su hija

— ¿Entonces no eres el nuevo incaut- pretendiente? — se corrigió analizándolo con la mirada, olía a café y ¿polvora? Algo escondía

— Ciass soy Reborn y como dijo tu Madre seré tu nuevo tutor — le sonrio misterioso. Tal como dijo el idiota de Iemitsu su esposa era una omega de alto rango, olía como a hogar... Al parecer el rubio era un idiota con suerte, pero su hija por el otro lado, aunque tambien era una omega de alto rango, su fragancia era mas exótica... Como Amapolas azules. Exótico, fresco y peligrosa.

— ¿Tutor de que? — alzo la ceja, sus notas eran perfectas solo por el placer de restregar las en las caras de los presumidos alfas, ah la vida era bella~

El mayor apunto con la mirada a su Madre y ella suspiro, tenia que ver con el trabajo de su Papa — Mama ¿Podrias prepararme un poco de café por favor? — pidió con amabilidad

— Por supuesto, tambien haré un poco para Reborn-kun — sonrió yendo a la cocina

— ¿y bien? — pregunto una vez se quedaron solos

— El Nono decidió que seguir enviando pretendientes era inútil — Dijo sin rodeos, por lo que tenia entendido hace tiempo la chica se habia enterado de la naturaleza del trabajo de su Padre

— Oh ¿ya se rindió? ¿le dará el trabajo a Xanxus-nii? — Bien por el, quizás asi dejaba de ser tan amargado y sonreia un poco mas

— ¿Conoces a Xanxus?

— El Abuelito lo trajo con el cuando vino hace un par de años, en ese entonces creyo que quizás nos podia emparejar — Claro que los niños en vez de enamorarse se partieron la madre mutuamente, ah los dulces recuerdos de la niñez~. Después de eso ambos se ganaron el respeto del otro y se convirtieron en una especie de amigos por correspondencia o mejor dicho por mensajes.

— Asumo que no salio según lo planeado — ella bajo parte de su blusa mostrando su hombro y una cicatriz casi imperceptible

— El me hizo esto, y yo le rompí un par de costillas — Todavía recordaba el castigo y el sermón ¡Su madre le habia prohibido ir a sus lecciones de Krav maga por una semana! ¡Eso era inhumano! ¡Justo esa semana venían los nuevos, se habia perdido la novatada!

Vaya, si habia logrado pelear con la bestia que era el hijo del Nono y salir viva, la chica era mas que interesante de lo que había esperado — y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, Xanxus no sera su sucesor, el te escogió a ti como su sucesora — le sonrió ante sus ojos de sorpresa.

¿Ser jefa de la mafia? ¿Ella? Hmm... Interesante, jamas lo habia visto como una opción antes, pero ahora sonaba bastante bien debía admitir — ¿Puedo patear el trasero de los alfas arrogantes que encuentre?

— No se espera menos de la nueva Jefa — En serio que esta omega debía ser una en un millón, el solo sugerir tal cosa escandalizaria a alfas y omegas por iguales, ahora entendía un poco mejor porque el Nono la habia elegido.

— Espera, nunca nada es tan fácil ¿cual es la trampa? — Con los alfas siempre habia una Trampa escondida en alguna parte

— Chica lista — le sonrio de lado — Para ser la nueva jefa, primero debes derrotar a todos tus guardianes que resultan ser alfas de alto rango y por supuesto sobrevivir a mi entrenamiento

— ¿asi que para poder ser Jefa de la mafia primero debo sacarles la madre a unos alfas? — ¿acaso era navidad o su cumpleaños? Oh vaya que la vida era buena, de seguro fue una santa en su vida anterior, Gracias Karma, Gracias Antiguos dioses y nuevos. Si seguía con esta suerte quien sabe, quizás hasta George R. R. Martín se ponía a escribir otro libro, aunque probablemente eso era pedir mucho.

— Exacto — asintió y noto la chispa en los ojos de la chica algo le decía que muy pronto el mundo arderia...

N/A: Pues se que es corto, pero creo que esto es como un placer culpable el que debes ir disfrutando de a poco para que dure~ Gracias por su apoyo, no estaba segura si el cambio les gustaría asi que muchas gracias y tengo un gran dilema, se que dije que seria un All27 pero en el omegaverse se tienen parejas Mates y esas cosas asi que les dejo escoger quien sera la pareja de Tsu~ pueden votar aquí abajo por su favorito (Tranquilas aun con su Alfa Tsu seguirá haciendo lo que se le viene en gana)

Hibari

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Mukuro

Dino

Byakuran

Personaje X (pueden añadir sus opciones)

Adiós Miau Miau~


End file.
